terraleaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Free United Nations
Government Grand Master:Kingfloater Grand Minor:ScrathScreen Master of Membership:War District Master of Warfare:Jackson Master of Economics: Kruschev Master of Friendship: Khal Drago War The Free United Nations is currently at undeclared war with IЯON CUЯTAIN. Members are being heavily attacked. Leaks They currently are enemies with Red Star Empire and plan to attack them. "I believe that TerraLeaks is a fake website designed to 'troll' members of Project Terra. For this reason-the alliance will ignore TerraLeaks. MAKE NO ATTEMPT TO EDIT THE FREE UNITED NATIONS PAGE. As with any issue, members caught giving confidential information to this website will be punished by the Department of Discipline-as it is a form of spying. Thanks, ScratchScreen Master of Discipline" Fun's shitty discipline system is getting in the way of None. They can not control who gives us information. If a member of fun attempts to give TerraLeaks information they should NOT BE PUNISHED. If they are, fun will feel the runt of None, and 'scratchscreen' will be punished more than he can possibly punish any of his members. Members of fun: conduct an Internal Attack on your alliance! It is your duty as None. Charter Loopholes Unavailable, due to a 'Department of Discipline' system. Members wishing to make an internal attack on the alliance should seek loopholes in this rule book. The author of this article is not capable of viewing the rules in this system. FUN Rules Complete list of rules FORUM RULES 1. You are not permitted to abuse the Private Messaging feature of the site. 1a. Abuse includes breaking any of the forum rules or encouraging hacking (or in any other way vandalising) the site 1b. You are not permitted to 'harbour a fugitive'. If you are found to be aware of a banned member's presence you, also, will be banned. 1c. You may report a private message by sending an exact copy of it to the Master of Discipline 1d. You may contest a report by creating a thread in the general board. 2. The use of foul language is tolerated under certain circumstances. Profanity is acceptable as long as it is not directed towards another user, or alliance (particularly in the public areas of the forum) 2b. You are not permitted to abuse any user in any way. 2c. The use of religious characters as curse words is not tolerated under any circumstances. In some cases, this can cause direct offence to our members in rl and will not be tolerated. 3. No spamming. Spamming is characterized by the initiation of threads or posts that contribute nothing to a forum. Examples include: empty posts, posts with few words that have no relation to the current thread or discussion and those posts that state they are spam, either to annoy or increase a member's post count. 3a. This determination (and all decisions) are made by the Master of Discipline and is not up for discussion. 3c. This site has a zero spam policy and if a web site is found guilty of posting spam links in this forum it will be banned without warning and all future links to that site will be deleted. 3d. If you post in the wrong place, you will be warned. You will only receive two warnings about this before the Master of Discipline only allows you to post when it has been read by him before hand. 4. Although we do not enforce an age-limit on our forum, we strongly suggest users under the age of 13 make themselves known to us. We also suggest they first seek their parent or guardian's consent before uploading ANY personal information to the site 4a. If a member makes known to us that they are under 13, members will be sternly warned if they treat the member differently (particularly is this is abusively or derogatory) 4b. There is no punishment for not making known to us your age, and so if it is discovered later that a member is under 13, they will not be sanctioned. 4c. All attempts have been and should continue to be made to cater for younger users. See 2, 4b, 5a,b,c, 6, 7 and 8 5. Do not post links to illegal download sites etc. Adult links are not allowed, nor are links to pharmacies or sites selling prescription drugs, this site can be viewed by children and we do not wish to offend anyone. 5a. The decision regarding all rule breaks will be made by the Master of Discipline. 5b. The Master of Discipline's decision is final, regarding all related matters. 5c. You may not condone the use of alcohol, drugs or other inappropriate material. We strongly suggest you do not even make references to any of the above, in case it is considered condoning. See 5b. 6. Treat new members with respect, and visa versa. You were new at one point, as was everyone. Please treat newcomers to the forums with respect, and new members should treat everyone else the same way. Members that do not respect other members and are clearly causing bad feeling may be banned without warning. 7. Consider other users feelings 7b. Users not following this rule will be given an 99% ban increase. See 5b. 8. Avatars that cause offence will be removed immediately and then that users right to display an avatar will be removed or the user may be banned at the discretion of the Master of Discipline. 9. Do not pretend to be another user 9a. If any member believes you are deliberately copying the avatar of a user, a full investigation will be carried out (throughout the duration of which, your warning level will be at 70%) 9b. If your name is suspiciously similar to that of another user, a full investigation will be carried out (throughout the duration of which, your warning level will be at 70%) 9c. If moderators believe you are not deliberately pretending to be another user, however at a later date you began mimicking the mannerisms of the user, you will be given a 48 hour ban while a full investigation is in procession. 10. Sign up is a formal process which members of the alliance should respect. 10a. You will be required to sign up multiple times if the department is not satisfied that you have properly completed the sign up procedure. CREATION OF ANNOUNCEMENTS 1)Announcements are for important information regarding all members only. Announcements are not intended to be permanent. If you have made an announcement that is no longer big news, it is helpful to make it a regular post. 1a) Announcements that have been on the alliance for a long time or that are not worthy of announcement status will be removed at 24 hours warning. 1b) If you attempt to make a post an announcement once it has lost its status, your warning level will increase to 20% and the post will be locked from editing. OBLIGATIONS OF THE DEPARTMENT OF DISCIPLINE 1) To inform members via PM if they break a rule. 1a) To follow a template outlined in the original post 2) It is also the responsibility of the Master of Discipline to add a note to the end of rule-breaking posts 2a) The note should take a template outlined in the original post RIGHT TO CHOOSE A PUNISHMENT 1) If you commit an alliance crime, you are subject to any punishment decided on by the Master of Discipline (based on discussion with the Minor of Discipline and at the discretion of the Grand Master) 1a. You will always be informed when you break a forum rule-whether the Master of Discipline decides to punish you or not. WITH REGARD TO SPYING Free United Nations definition of spying: having a member join another alliance in order to leak confidential information 1)If you have joined our alliance in order to spy, you will be prosecuted and punished in game. We may 1a. war 1b. ending all nation's trade links 1c. contacting other alliances and telling them not to accept you 1d. Any other punishment chosen by the Master of Discipline at the discretion of the Grand Master 2)We request you first PM someone in the government before you initiate spying discussion. 2a)We have not decided our stance on alliance-spying although it is mostly a last-resort, and we are negative about it. Spying is a very sensitive topic that should be taken seriously. 3 You may not post any discussion about spying in the public areas of the forum. 3a) All information on the forums should be treated as confidential unless otherwise states. 3b) If you are posting information that is confidential, you may apply for a 'Confidentiality Mask'. These masks are free to Gov. members or $1000 (P.T. money) to non-gov members. If information with a confidentiality mask is leaked, the leaker is immediately banned from FUN and the information can not be traced back to the poster. POINTS 1) After receiving fifteen points on your profile, you will be demoted, loose your voting privileges and will have to give a large fine. 2) You must attend a rehabilitation course and pay a small fine to clear your points (As well as having 3 weeks of good behaviour. This number increases every time you try and clear you card). 3) Your points are only refreshed at the discretion of the Master of Discipline/Grand Master. FINE 1)We may give any member a fine of any amount if they break a rule on the alliance. RAID 1) Your nation may be raided. FUN'S POLICY REGARDING WAR Members found to be in breach of these policies will be punished by the Department of Discipline. 1) Raiding without permissions-1 point on your profile. 2) Raiding nations that are in an alliance-fine and you must apologize to said alliance, 2a) facing whatever punishment they decide is appropriate. 3) Raiding young nations- if you raid a nation under 5 days old, you will be fined, placed on a rehabilitation course and receive 3 points on your profile. Project-Terra Rules 1) If you are banned from Project Terra, you are banned from the FreeUnitedNations alliance 2) We are more than happy for you to stay on our forums and use the public areas 2a) We will not tolerate you constantly asking members to appeal your ban to the PT mods 2b) You cannot be a member or government of FUN if you are banned. 3) If we discover you have broken a rule of Project Terra (for example, creating a multi) we will report you to PT staff immediately. If you really want to-don't try and seek alliance approval or assistance because you won't get it 3a) Members found to be aware of someone breaking an alliance rule or PT rule they will be banned from FUN without warning or appeal and reported to Project Terra staff. It will also be made publicly known on the forums that you knew about this, and how long you were aware that they were breaking rules. This rule also works in conjunction with Forum Rules (1b) DoDis Free Zones 1. All zones are listed on this topic 1a. An announcement will be made by ScratchScreen on the appropriate zones. If no announcement is made by ScratchScreen, it is not a DoDis Free Zone and you should follow the rules. 2. You may request your post, board or topic become DoDis Free, but you must list the rules you want not to be enforced. A full list of rules can be found here Active War Rules 1. During an active war (in the eyes of the Department of Discipline), 'bad taste' rules come into practice. 1a. A war is deemed active by the department if both the Master and Minor approve it. 1b. If there is no Minor of Discipline, the decision is made by the Grand Master. If the Grand Master declares a war, the Department also deems active war and this rules come into practice. 2. A 'Bad Taste' rule is one which the Master of Discipline may employ without the rule being listed in the alliances list of rules. 2a. If a member does something which would not break a rule out-of-war time, but is wrong during war-the Master of Discipline can punish them without a referenced rule break. 2b. Punishments may be contended OUTSIDE of war time, not during war time. 3. If the Grand Master should declare 'Anarchy', the Department of Discipline will have the power to become more vigilant. ALL rule-breaks will be met with bans, suspensions or fines. There will be no warnings during anarchy 3a. The decision to declare Anarchy lies entirely with the Grand Master. 4. Should the Grand Master declare 'Total Anarchy', the Department of Discipline will be temporarily shut down. Rule-breaks will be noted and dealt with outside of war-time. Any nation may be banned from the alliance without warnings by any gov. member. 4a. The decision to declare Total Anarchy lies entirely with the Grand Master. 5. Should the Grand Master declare 'Disbandment', the Department of Discipline will be shut down along with the rest of the alliance 5a. The decision to declare Disbandment lies entirely with the Grand Master. This is the most comprehensive list of Department of Discipline rules on the Free United Nations. It is your responsibility to understand ALL alliance rules-whether they are here or not.